Double X Moves
Double X Moves are essentially Tag Team moves a wrestler and her partner can perform on their opponent. It can be either a submission hold, a throw, or a barrage of attacks that do a lot of damage. Double X Moves can executed when a wrestler and her partner has 1 bar of energy. At the cost of one meter, a team can perform a variety of double team moves, depending on the position of their opponent (such as the opponent is dizzy while facing away from the user, the user is on the posts while the opponent is on their back, etc). Generic Double X Moves Aided Fallaway Slam A tag team throw that can be performed while facing the front of the team's standing opponent. The partner begins the move by clubbing their opponent's back, which forces them to stumble toward the player. The player then lifts her opponent up by the thighs, as her partner applies an inverted facelock on her opponent. The team holds their opponent horizontally off of the ground for several moments. Then at the same time, both wrestlers turn toward the same side and fall backwards, throwing their opponent over their heads down to the mat back-first. The move concludes with their opponent massaging their back, moaning in pain. Straitjacket Brainbuster A tag team throw that can be performed while facing the front of the team's standing opponent. The move begins with both wrestlers grabbing their opponent's arm. The team first takes hold of their opponent's wrists and twists that arm in an arm wrench. As their partner twists in the opposite direction and steps toward her opponent's right side, the player goes underneath their opponent's left arm and steps over to the left side, holding her opponent's right arm, completing the straitjacket hold. The team brings their opponent's arms down to force her to bend over. The player and her partner both apply a front facelock on their opponent. They then lift their opponent off of the mat and fall backwards, slamming their head and body onto the canvas. The move ends with the opponent clutching her head and kicking her legs about. Split-Legged Atomic Drop A tag team throw that can be performed while facing the back of the team's standing opponent. The move begins with both wrestlers standing behind their opponent and puts their head under the arm of their opponent. Both wrestlers then lifts the opponent up grabbing their opponent's bottom and thigh. As the team holds their opponent off of the ground, the player wrap her arms around their opponent's left leg, while their partner does the same thing to their opponent's right leg,. With the opponent's legs spread out wide, both wrestlers hoist their opponent up off of their arms, causing her to land to land on their tailbone. Double German Suplex A tag team throw that can be performed while facing the back of the team's standing opponent. The move begins with the player's partner stands behind her opponent and grabs them around their waist. The player then approaches her partner from behind and wraps her arms around her partner's waist. Both wrestlers then lift their opponent off of the mat. The player performs a German Suplex to her partner, while her partner performs another German Suplex to the opponent at the same time. The opponent is sent halfway across the ring, taking greater damage to the back.